1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device, such as a cellular phone, which has a block-like screen display section, such as an LCD module, in its upper part and a sheet-like key manipulation section having an array of plural keys in its lower part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable terminal devices including cellular phones have become widely used. Some of these portable terminal devices have various additional capabilities, for example, are made waterproof.
In conventional waterproof portable terminal devices, a battery pack is located externally, and a cover is placed over the battery that is once mounted. Such a configuration requires a large-area and large-scale mechanism to hold the battery pack, protect it from water and hermetically seal in it, resulting in larger portable terminal devices.
Various techniques have been proposed to protect conventional portable terminal devices from water.
For example, in the patent reference 1, there is proposed an arrangement in which two housings surround an object and a packing is fitted into the gap between the housings engaged with each other.
In the patent reference 2, there is disclosed a case having an outer part made of a soft resin and an inner part made of a hard resin.
In these patent references, however, there is no description of a small-sized arrangement which has a removable battery pack and is highly waterproof.
Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-70375
Patent reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-268548